fighting for forever
by dimirainbow
Summary: what if Dmitri survived the attack? what if Rose saved him and they get to spend forever together are they prepared for what forever may bring or what they might have to sacrifice to get it first fanfic please give it a try I gets way better around chapter four DXR AXOC
1. Chapter 1

My whole body was numb as I stared at the scene unraveling before me. Dimitri _my Dimitri _being taken down by a blond Strigoi. I didn't know his name and I couldn't see his face, but I was already planning his funeral. I suddenly felt a huge amount of confidence well up within me. I began to run strait for the cavesonly to be bear tackled by Stan "HATHAWAY what the HELL are you doing are you insane" I struggled against him with what seemed like super strength I used little force to push him off but somehow it sent him flying back a good 12 feet towards the other guardians. I sprang to my feet and headed towards the caves at a dead run, having no time to break down what just happened. Strigoi sprang at me left and right but for some odd reason once they got within 3 feet of me and I was able to look them in the eye they would turn around and fight against a fellow Strigoi or….or help the guardians what the heck was going on here

WAIT I have no time to think I have to get to him _now _I focused all my attention to the caves. I saw the blond demon of a being draining Dimitri wait is he … FORCE TURNING HIM … the next thing I knew I had the blond by the throat how I ran a good 29 feet in less than 3 seconds I have no idea.

"What do you think you're doing" my voice was so menacing I could barely recognize it as mine. I loosened my grip on his neck to lower him down. I brought my fist back a bit punched him repeatedly in the face with all that I had in me I got a little carried away after a while I should probable st-"Roza" my head snapped around at the sound of my Russian gods voice. I took a good look at him sitting there all bruised and bloody. My heart nearly broke into a million pieces. Seeing the man who I thought to be a god sitting the nearly dead made me want to die. I thru the unconscious blond to the ground and rushed to Dimitri

"Dimitri you're going to be ok I am here now don't worry baby I won't let anything else happen to you understand" I said franticly I held his shoulders and assessed his wounds I could tell his wrist was broken and the way he held one arm to his side told me that he had a few broken ribs.

"r-r-roza what are you doing here you should not have come back for me get out of here I can't let you get hurt my roza" he looked right into my eyes as he spoke he sounded so worried so vulnerable I could no longer bare it I grabbed his face with both my hand and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips. As I pulled back I looked into his eyes "Dimitri I will never leave you no matter what you say or what you tell me to do I will be there for you no matter what I love you dimitri belikov" a small smile pulled at his lips and he nodded I carefuly helped him to his feet and headed towards the exit of the caves


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I only own the plot (I realize I forgot the last one so this counts for both)

I hope to update every Monday or whenever I get one done

I passed back and forth in the clinic after I had gotten Dimitri out of those caves I brought him to here along with the rest of the wounded they but he still had not been looked at I know I should be patient because there are a lot of wounded people here that need help but there are some nurses here doing nothing they seem traumatized. But scared or not the love of my life was hurt badly and I could not take it any more "UGH Dimitri don't you dare move I will be right back "

I stomped over to the nearby nurse and said "I know you're scared right now but the man I love is injured _badly _so if you don't GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO HIM RIGHT NOW STRIGOI WILL BE THE LAST OF YOUR WORRYS UNDERSTAND" I was yelling by the end of my little speech of rage. She looked frightened at first but then her face relaxed and her eyes looked glazed over. She cocked her head to the side and nodded. But then she just stood there staring at me. "HELLO" I yelled right in her face she shook her head as if breaking a trance and rushed over to Dimitri.

She examined him first then started to bandage his many cuts and bruises. I was holding his hand the whole time the one with the broken wrist. I just kept wanting him to be ok I wanted to take away all the pain. As I was thinking that I guess my adrenalin was dying down because my left wrist was really hurting and my neck was killing me funny I don't remember hurting either of them. The nurse asked me to let her see his hand so she can check it for injuries

"ok I don't see anything wrong here just a small but deep cut under his thumb" oh thank god at least he is ok an- WAIT WHAT DID SHE SAY no there is no way I know for a fact it was broken. I looked at Dimitri and the look on his face told me he was as clueless to this as I was. But sure enough he lifted his hand after he was bandaged up and moved it around. As he move the shock in his face grew more apparent and my eyes where so wide they took up the majority of my face. _That is not possible _i thought _it could not have just healed just like that I mean lissa is not even here_

I knew that because I was calling her every two seconds to make sure she was safe and I kept the bond wide open so that I could watch her. From what I knew her Christian Adrian and Eddie had grouped up and the attack was over. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the nurse

"Ok you seem to have some broken ribs and a mild concussion you will need to stay overnight" she looked at me as if to ask me what to do next. I didn't know what was going on

"Um go help the other patients" I said it as more of a question than a statement she nodded and walked out towards the others. _Ok now that was weird. _I looked at Dimitri he was sitting there in what seemed to be deep thought I walked over to him and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Are you ok "I said.

"Why did it heal? I know it was broken I could feel it. So why did it heal?" he kept his gaze forward as he spoke. If only he knew I was drilling myself with the same question yet nothing ever came up there was no way I could explain it.

"I don't know" I said a little below a whisper I kept my head down and examined the floor. When I did look up I was met with Dmitri's dark brown eyes I could see worry in them

"What is wrong my roza?" his ascent was standing out more than usual. _How is it that this man can read me like a book? _I decided to tell him what was plaguing me

When I saw you in those cave something happened something that I can't explain it was like I turned into someone else and all I cared about was saving you I got to you so fast I have never run that fast before in my whole life I don't know what happened and it is starting to scare me" my voice broke and I began to cry. I was in Dmitri's warm embrace within a millisecond.

"Shhhh roza it is ok I am here for you don't worry" his voice alone made my heart skip a beat.

"B-b-but what if there i-is something going on with me I can't dea-"

"Then we will face it together you are not alone roza you have lissa, your friends, and me. I will stand by your side roza no matter what" my heart was leaping out of my chest at this point

"You will?" I looked up into his safe chocolate gaze and saw nothing but love

"Of course I owe you my life without you I would not be here. I would be dead or worse. You are my everything and I will never leave you side. No matter what happens. I am here to stay I love you my roza never forget that" his eyes never left mine as he spoke I was so overwhelmed with emotions I did the only thig I could think of. I kissed him he reacted and kissed me back instantly. It was sweet ant filled with love. I was the one to pull back. Only to look into his eyes and say

"I love you to so..so much" I leaned in for another kiss when-

"Well, well, well you have a lot of explaining to do little dampir "

cliff hanger haha I will update soon please be a doll and review


	3. Chapter 3

_**hello **_**sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter I will try to update more often than this so any way here you go **

"_Well, well, well, you have a lot of explaining to do little dampir" _

I jumped away from Dimitri as fast as I could only to see a rather smug looking Adrian leaning up against the now closed clinic door with his award winning smirk

"Uhh…we um…I was just…..we were" yes I know the great Rose Hathaway was speechless I just for once could not think of a reply I looked over to Dimitri he seemed to be just as freaked out as me.

"Look lord ivashkov you cannot say anything but rose and I are in love" Dimitri blurted out .UMM what ever happened to subtle approach comrade hmm, Instead of just blurting _our _secret to the world. Or Adrian but he's got a big mouth. Oh my gosh what am I going to do

I look at Adrian with almost pleading eyes but all bastard does is keep his firm smirk in place. Panic still flooding through me I turned to Dimitri but he seems to finally get over his panic and return to the calm stoic man that I know too well.

"Well at least now I know why you never gave me a shot you were already taken by the big bad Russian" really Adrian really you're going to say something like that at a time like this. He and I knew this was serious Dimitri could get fired an I could get expelled and never be able to be lissa's guardian no.. No NOO lissa needs me how dare him test that bond. I felt it well up it me again the same feeling that I had gotten when I saw Dimitri in those caves I then had a sudden need to talk to Adrian. I sat up and slowly walk towards him determination written all over my face. As I walked Adrian's grin fell and he stood up strait

"You never saw this happen you just walking through the clinic to check on the progress with the wounded understood" wait what did I just say. I wasn't going to say that so why did I. and that voice it is not my voice not my voice. It is the same one from the caves the one I never wanted to hear again.

Adrian's eyes glazed over just like the nurses had and he nodded and walked out. As soon as he left the feeling began to die down I turned over to Dimitri who was looking at me with wide eyes

"What did you just do roza how did ...How did you" he said just above a whisper as if he was in deep though yet again. Maybe I should just analyze this and stop pretending I don't get it ok think rose their eyes where glazed over like… like they were hypnotized or under a trance or…or being compelled wait that means

"I USED COMPULSION" I looked at Dimitri asking no begging him with my eyes to tell me I was crazy and that that was not possible. But instead he said

"It looks as if you did but you are a dampir that is impossible only moroi have magic let alone compulsion" he was right. But then how did I get that nurse to help Dimitri or get Adrian to forget about us and just leave. And I don't even know how I did it. Now that I think about it all I did was focus on what I wanted that person to do and...Well… they did it hmm I wonder. I walked over to Dimitri and stood right in front of him I did not look at his face or into his eyes I just stood there

"Kiss me" if I am using compulsion this is a way I will test it I felt bad for using the love of my life as a genie pig but I just had to know

"rose I don't think this is a good time we need to find out what is happening to you and if-"

I raised my head up and looked into his eyes

"Kiss me" and just as I suspected his eyes glazed over and without hesitation he leand in and kissed me I didn't respond to the kiss instead I pushed him back and looked down again. I don't want you to kiss me I don't want you to kiss me I keep repeating it I thought that if I changed what I wanted that the compulsion would break. And I was right. He pulled back and stared at me mouth slightly agape

"Did…did you just… did you just compel me" crap did I make him angry I knew I should not have used him to test on

"i-i-i im so sorry I just wanted to see if it was real if I was really able to do it I am so sorry please don't be mad i-" I was cut off by dimitri pulling me into a hug

"Shhhhh roza it is ok I am not mad shocked but not mad. Like I said before we are in this together. im not quite sure what it is that is happening to you. But I will help you figure it out ok I promise" his words soothed me he could have been saying anything so long as I could hear him speak

"Oh and roza" I looked up from my spot nuzzled in his chest to look into his eyes

"Yes?" I asked genuinely curious

"Try not to use compulsion on me again if you need me for something just ask ok" he said in an amused tone, I through my head back a bit and laughed

"Scouts honor belikov, now I am going to leave so you can rest" he began to protest "no I have to find lissa and make sure everyone is ok. I can feel lissa she is going crazy right now and you need to rest you have broken ribs you have just gone through a Strigoi attack and you need as much rest as you can don't worry I will be back soon ok"

"Ok" he still looked a bit disappointed I wish I could just stay but I need to see lissa it may not seem like it but I am going totally insane thinking about her plus I need to tell her everything that's been happening and by everything I mean _everything _I just hope she does not get mad that I did not tell her sooner

I gave him a peck on the lips before heading off to look for lissa and the gang the whole time there was one phrase in my mind

_Here goes nothing _

**Whats going on with rose?**

**Will lissa be mad about rose and Dimitri?**

**Please please please review the really do make my day **

**Until next time**

**Love, dimirainbow **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the wait but I was having some problems with my lap top. it's all better now though. But to make it up to you I made this chapter really long. You can expect longer chapters coming up so anyway here it is I hope you enjoy. **

I checked the bond and found out that everyone was in one of the guardian meeting rooms I felt so bad. I had just spent about an hour with Dimitri in the infirmary when I should have been with lissa. Through the bond I felt that she was scared not of the attack but of something she was hideing she was also mad and really hurt most likely directed at yours truly.

I strode through the commons trying to get there the short way when I had a thought. _If I got to Dimitri in like 0.0 seconds then I must have been going really fast I wonder if….._ I visualized the door to the meeting room door in front of me and thought about how fast I wanted to get there and started running I look around as I did. _Damn same pace. _I stopped and tried to think about how I did it the first time _ok I remember seeing him there half drained _my body did an involuntary shudder I still was so shaken up from all of this.

_alright try one more time rose _I closed my eyes and I pictured lissa standing in a ring of Strigoi helpless and scared I opened my eyes, The same feeling weld up in my stomach. I started to run and as I did I noticed that everything was moving in super slow motion. I slowed down to a slow walk and still the world around me was moving so slow. I saw the door and jogged over to it once there me surroundings went back to their chaotic post attack motions. _Holy crap I did it _i looked down at my watch and sure enough it had taken my less that 10 seconds to get half was across campus I smirk maybe this wont be as bad as I thought.

I opened the door and as soon I as I walked in I was bear tackled by lissa

"ROSE!" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs

I didn't know what to say so I just latched on to her in a tight hug I felt better just being with her it felt like home the only other person who could make me feel this way was Dimitri we stood like that for a good minute or so until sparky cleared his throat. We let go of each other and I smirked and Christian

"What you don't want to share" he gave me his famous lazy grin and shook his head

We talked for a while mostly making sure all of our friends where safe and also just talking I could tell that talking is what lissa needed right now until I started to notice her getting a bit awkward and shifting her gaze to the floor rarely looking up.

"Liss, what's wrong" I said looking directly at her trying to figure out what it was that was making ack so odd

"I know you were with guardian belikov. we were told you went back to save him and that that is where you have been for the past hour" OH CRAP I AM SO SCREWED it was now my turn to look down at the ground and stop talking I mean it's not like I could just strait up confess my undying love for my mentor my older mentor to be correct

Lissa came and sat next to me she put her delicate hand on mine. I looked up only to see her smileing her genuine angel like smile. I was so confused that is until..

"im not mad rose I kind of already knew I was just waiting for you to confirm my suspicions" I was shocked to say the least was I that obvious about my feelings for him

" h-how did you know I made sure no one knew i-i-I" she raised her hand to silence my babbling she looked down and her face held a thoughtful expression which then turned to one of amusement she lifter her head and looked at me

"The way you said his name and how you always seemed to feel a little better after seeing him I don't think anyone but me would have caught things like this. but I knew how you felt because I did those things with Christian. And if the way you feel about him is anywhere near what I feel for Christian then I would never try to do, say, or feel anything to jeopardize that because it is the most wonderful feeling in the whole world." As she spoke her green gaze shifted to Christian they looked at each other with so much love that I even felt it.I felt guilty for not telling her. If I knew she would act like this I would have told her months ago we weren't together then of course but the same principle applies.

"I am so sorry liss I would have told you sooner but I was just scared. I hate it that you had to find out through a guardian that I went back for Dimitri." I spoke with an apologetic tone trying not to show the small bit of happiness I had just gotten from her

"It's ok rose don't apologize. and I know that if it was me out there you would do everything you could to save me because I would do the same for you" she said I gave her a knowing smile. I felt silly for not telling her sooner. I should have known that she would have acted this way. My thought process was ended by none other than the clove addicted alcoholic

"So that's why I never got a shot its becau-"I waved my hand to dismiss him

""I was taken by the big bad Russian" ya ya haven't we been through this already Adrian" I said a bit amused I look up to see adrian with a surprised expression

"How did you know I was going to say that" he said with a hint of genuine shock. I just looked at him like he told me I had grown a second head.

"Because you said it already in th-" and then it all came flooding back to me the compulsion, the super speed, me healing Dimitri's broken wrist. Oh crap I had to tell them about this we need to find out what is going on. It's like Dimitri said im not alone here

I whipped my head around and looked at lissa with a panicked expression. She jumped a bit but quickly regained her composure. I just kind of sat there trying to figure out how in the world I was going to even begin to explain my predicament

"Rose what is it? Are you ok? "Lissa said in a worried voice ok here goes nothing

Lissa you are probably not going to believe a word of this but here it goes. I seem to have acquired some uh how should I put this powers? Yeah powers and its starting to really freak me out" lissa looked at me a bit confused

"um okay what kind of uh powers "she said as if talking to a crazy person well I cant really blame her I just told her I might be a freak of nature.

Well I-I can use compulsion and uh run really fast like super speed fast" as I spoke I saw Christian grow a bet nervous he looked like he was having a inner battle of some sort.

"Um well ok would you mind if I asked you to prove it" lissa said softly as if trying not to make me mad. I nodded and stood up I tried to think of what to do when I got the perfect idea. I walked over to adrian and stood right in front of him I I made sure he was looking me in the eye when I spoke

"Adrian I need you to remember what happened in the clinic ok." I made sure to speak in a calm tone like lissa did when she used it I also tried to get that feeling that I had earlier. But to my surprise it came a lot quicker than it did the last time as soon as I tried the feeling began to build within me and it felt… really good Adrian's dark emerald eyes glazed over and he nodded. I looked away and waited for the full effect which should happen in three…two…

WHAT THE HELL ROSE WHY WOULD YOU COMPEL ME? I WOULD NOT HAVE TOLD ANYONE ABOUT YOU AND THE CRADLE ROBBER. HOW DID YOU EVEN COMPEL ME?! YOU KNOW WHAT NEVERMIND YOU SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED ME ROSE" whoa I knew he was going to blow up but damn calm down man.

as soon as I thought that Adrian's face softened and he slumped a bit and took a few deep breaths. _Ok eather 1 adrian suddenly has a brain or 2 I just compeled him without speaking __**and **__without looking him in the eyes _i heard someone get up I turned around surprised to see it was Christian walking slowly twards me with the same confused and curious expression

"rose R no there's no way she can't be the R it's just a myth" he mumble I did catch what he said though. Who is R? What is R? What is going on? What does Christian know that he is not telling us? Lissa walked over and stopped him form coming any closer to me

"what is it" she seemed really freaked out though only I could tell.

"I thought Tasha was just telling story's" he said ignoring lissa

"STORYS ABOUT WHAT!" I said finally finding my voice in the midst of all of this chaos

"The J R rebellion" _what the hell? _

**WHAT IS REALLY GOING ON WITH ROSE?**

**If she is R who is J?**

**What's Dimitri's take on all this?**

**Just what is the J R rebellion?**

**How does Adrian REALLY feel about being compelled? **

**All these and WAY more are answered in the next chapter stay tuned and please please I am begging you to review I like to hear your input so until next time**

**Love,**

**Dimirainbow **


End file.
